Trapped
by Darkluscia
Summary: Rin, the lonely girl, kidnapped Len so she wouldn't have to feel loney anymore. being trapped on the 5th story, with a password lock on the door, Len has no way out and he has to fight the sexual tensions that Rin puts him threw. i changed the 2nd genre because i don't know what that genre is going to be.


**New story like I said in wound and secrets.**

**Chapter 1**

**Len**

I woke up in a dark yellow room I got up and opened the curtains to let some light in. i was feeling a bit hungry so I went to the door. But I remembered I couldn't open the door: I was locked in.

"Rin are you there?" I tried calling out.

"Are you hungry Len my dear?" she answered.

"yes." The door open letting me look at my captor, Rin Kagami.

"What would you like to eat?" she asked.

"Anything will be fine."

While she is making breakfast, I should tell you how I got into this situation.

**Flashback**

I was walking home from my girlfriend's house, until I saw her. A small blonde hair girl sitting on the side of the road, crying and holding her arm. I walked over to her to see if she was okay, her arm was bloody and bruised.

"What happened here?" I looked at her, then I recognized her, she was Rin Kagami, the lonely girl at school, which I only seen her maybe ten times and felt bad for her but never talked to her.

"S-some man came by, sliced my arm, and beat me," she stopped her crying for a while.

"Oh my, I'll take you to my house and we can-"

"No my house is closer," she cut me off.

"Oh okay I guess we can we go there," I picked her up. "So where is it?"

She took a while to answer, "Over there that tall building," she pointed at a building that was maybe about six stories high.

We finally got to her apartment on the fifth floor and nobody was in the apartment but us.

"Where are your parents?" I asked, while cleaning her wound.

"Dead," she answered. Wow, she must really be lonely.

"So you stay here by yourself? How do you pay for the rent?"

"I use the will money that my parents had and I got a part time job." She locked the door and put some number code on the door.

I noticed she locked the door, "why did you lock the door?"

"Because you're staying here as my prisoner," she said rather evilly.

"what!" I started to get scarred about what she'll do to me, beat me till I'm numb, rape me, or worst make me wear shota outfits while beating and raping me at the same time.

"Don't think about escaping Len, the doors look with a special code, we're on the fifth floor, and there is only one phone here, mine." Is she really crazy, wait my phone is in my pocket.

"Too bad I'm going to call for help with… MY PHONE!" I wish I didn't say it because as soon as I said it she knocked the phone out of my hand.

"No you not," she picked up the phone, "is this Miku your girlfriend?"

"Well um yeah."

She sighed, "what a slut," she pressed some buttons on the phone," now I'm going to call Miku and you tell her that you're breaking up with her, and if you don't or say anything about me," she picked up a tazer from the table and pointed at me.

I only gulped, as she held my phone to my ear.

"HI LEN!" Miku's high squeaky voice that I really hate answered.

"Hey Miku I just want to say… I'm sorry, I don't love you anymore," I sighed, kinda not wanting to do this.

"But-but why?"

I noticed that I won't be talking to her anymore, so I decided to point out some things, "first of all you dress like a slut, when we are on dates you talk or stare at other men and don't pay attention to me, and the thing I hate most about you is that damned high, squeaky voice."

Rin smiled knowing that I'm doing well with this.

"Fine Len Kagamine, it seems that you don't care for me anymore and I won't care about you either," she huffed.

"You barely cared about me, "I said. With a growl she hung up.

Rin took back the phone in put it in her bra. "Hey that's mine," I said, angrily.

"Not anymore," she walked over to the kitchen, "are you hungry, its 6 o'clock."

"Aren't you like going to starve me and beat me till I'm almost dead?"

"Oh no I'm not going to do that, you're just keeping me company," she said.

"You know you could have just asked if you wanted to hang out."

"But you wouldn't answer because your so busy," she said mocking me.

"Well can't you just let me go; I'll promise that I'll spend some time with you, a lot of time."

"Nope," she said, while putting something in the oven.

A few minutes later Rin gave me a plate of lasagna, I started to eat it but soon regretted it. It was good, very good, but maybe its poison, no wait she's eating it too. I started to feel tired as I passed out on the table.

**Flashback ended.**

I was locked in my room until Rin came home with a bag of things. She unlocked my door and said, "Everyone at school thinks that you committed suicide."

"What!" I was surprised.

"Everyone knew that you were missing and then Miku came along talked all about you breaking up with her and everything. She made up that you killed yourself because problems at home."

"What about my parents?" I was worried about them, even though they might not even know that I'm missing.

"I don't even know your parents."

Then I noticed the bag, "what in the bag?"

"Oh a movie we're going to watch and some toys when you want to have some fun after watching the movie."

I knew it had to be something bad but after dinner I found out it was a porno and her 'toys' were sex toys. She bought a strap on, some condoms, a bottle of lube, and a bunch of other sex toys.

She made me sit down and she put her arms around me, "I really don't like porn, but I'll bet that your little buddy down there will." She turned on the movie.

The porn burned my virgin eyes and down there… the porn did make me want to have sex, but I knew this was all Rin's plan.

"So," she said at the end of the movie, "are you feeling horny?"

"Nope."

"But your friend seems horny," she pointed.

"So? Doesn't matter you're not touching there," I said with a bit of anger in my voice.

She like a bit scarred there for a second, "well I'm just going to rape you, if you're okay with that." Did she really just say that?

"No Rin I don't want to lose my virginity," I told her.

"How about a blow job or a hand job?"

"No," I told her, even though they sounded very appealing to me at the moment.

"Then just go to your room," she very angrily pushed me into my room.

When I heard she was gone, I pulled down my pants to get rid of those thought from the porn in my head and started to masturbate.

After I came all over the bed, I pulled my pants back up and though Rin is pretty girl… but crazy.

**a/n yep haven't been updating or nothing.**

**I had to move, unpack everything, go back to Georgia, go home, had my birthday, and went to open house yesterday**

**Yep busy life. Im working on the extras of wounds and secrets might be out in like 2 days maybe.**

But anyway tell me if this was good at all.


End file.
